Ella suspiró
by ileanasimcity
Summary: Ella suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía. ¿Estaba enojada, acaso? Y si lo estaba, con quién? Con ella misma, con él..? Podía culparlo? -déjame hablar-dijo el- solo…escúchame. No pretendo respuestas… solo… necesito desahogarme. Y lo que pase luego… será decisión tuya. No espero nada de ti, no tengo expectativas. Lo que paso la otra noche…lo que te dije…es totalmente cierto.


Ella suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía. ¿Estaba enojada, acaso? Y si lo estaba, con quién? Con ella misma, con él..? Podía culparlo, en todo caso? No sabía qué sentía. Solo sabía que se sentía…mal. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no lo sintió acercarse, de haberlo hecho, hubiera huido antes de que llegara. Si, era una cobarde, alcanzo a pensar antes de tomar impulso para huir, pero él no la dejó. Adivinando sus pensamientos, la tomo suavemente del brazo y la invito a sentarse a su lado, allí en su lugar favorito de la torre Eiffel… o lo que solía ser su lugar favorito, ya no lo sabía. Suspiro, un largo suspiro, otra vez. Intuía que se venía una charla incomoda, pero necesaria, pero la cual no sabía cómo enfrentar.

-déjame hablar-dijo el- solo…escúchame. No pretendo respuestas… solo… necesito desahogarme. Y lo que pase luego… será decisión tuya. No espero nada de ti, no tengo expectativas. Lo que paso la otra noche…lo que te dije…es totalmente cierto.

Ella lo miraba y escuchaba atenta. Un halo de tristeza nublo sus ojos. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de oírlo bromear sobre lo ocurrido, restarle importancia, entonces ella también reiría, se burlaría, y todo volvería a la normalidad… o casi. Pero, como un baldazo de agua fría, al verlo, tan cabizbajo, y con ese tono frio en su voz, cayó en la cuenta que era más serio de lo que pensaba… y no podía decir nada, no sabía qué. Solo escucharía…

-te dije que te amaba-el miro al cielo cuando dijo esto- y es totalmente cierto. No me crees, porque, como podría enamorarme de quien no conozco? oh, pero eso no es cierto, mi lady. Te conozco como no conozco a nadie en mi vida. Puedo verte y saber antes de que abras la boca, si has tenido un mal día, o un día maravilloso, y puedo anticiparme a tus acciones. Podría decirte cuantas pecas tienes en tu nariz. Podría decirte con mil ejemplos lo maravillosa que eres, y lo mucho que te necesito. Y sé que ahora estas terriblemente asustada. Sé que detrás de todos tus gritos de enfado, no hay más que una joven asustada porque no sabes cómo reaccionar. Y sé que me has evitado hace casi un mes, porque no sabes qué responderme. –sonrió, mirando ahora al piso, frenando con un dedo en sus labios a ella, que intentaba decir algo-pero te fuiste antes de que terminara de hablar… yo solo quería q lo supieras. Pensé que no te haría daño saberlo, q de algún modo, te haría feliz… como a mí me haría feliz saber que tengo el amor incondicional de alguien. No creo merecer el amor de nadie de ese modo, nunca lo he sentido, a excepción de una persona que ya no está en mi vida (las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero trago el nudo en su garganta y prosiguió). Menos esperaría el tuyo, bug. Pero quería que lo supieras. Que te amo como no ame a nadie, y como no creo amar a nadie jamás. Si, te admiro, pero es más que eso. No soy tan superficial cómo crees, sé que piensas eso de mí. Pero mi forma de ser, q te puede parecer algo frívola, es porque me siento feliz de estar aquí, contigo, haciendo algo por el mundo. Cuando no tengo la máscara, me siento encerrado entre apariencias. Vivo en una jaula, solo, donde no puedo elegir quien ni como ser. Pero tras la mascar…oh Dios, soy tan feliz. Tan libre. Puedo decir y hacer lo q se me dé la gana, y desafiar mis límites. Hacer el ridículo! A quien le importa? Mientras salve París… -todo lo anterior lo había dicho con una sonrisa. Se veía exultante, ella reconoció a su Chat allí. Y después, bajo su mirada, triste. – en fin… ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que quisiera decirte. Jamás me entenderías, lady. Nadie lo haría. Para el mundo, mi vida es perfecta. Parezco tan desagradecido… pero no lo soy. No quiero ser perfecto. Estoy harto. Quiero ser malo, horrible, tener un mal día, y saber que alguien en el mundo me ama igual, no obstante.

La miro a los ojos. Esos ojos q el adoraba, y q ahora se encontraban nublados de lágrimas. –no, lady, no llores por mí. No lo merezco ni quiero ser el causante de ellas. Quisiera valer todas tus sonrisas, no tus penas. Y sé que mi sentir te causa pena. Por eso, esta será la última vez que te hable de mis sentimientos. He decidido que será lo mejor. No esperaba que me respondieras nada, pero tú te sientes obligada a hacerlo, no sé por qué. Y temes dañarme al decirme q no sientes lo mismo. No es necesario q digas nada, yo ya lo sabía! Sé que no me quieres, porque no veo en tus ojos al mirarme lo que yo veo todos los días en mi espejo al pensar en ti. Quiero q sepas que mis sentimientos no van a cambiar. Puede cambiar todo lo demás, pero no lo q siento por ti. Aunque pasen mil años, y seas una viejita arrugada, y pasees de la mano con un viejito encorvado por la calle que no sea yo, seguiré amándote en el fondo de mi corazón. Quiero q sepas que t cuidare la espalda y seré tu apoyo encada batalla, y daré mi vida por ti aunque no quieras. Hare todo lo necesario para q seas feliz, y, si parís es tu vida, entonces… será la mía. Y, por favor… deja ya esa cara… no te queda bien, bug.

Él sonrió, más liviano que al comenzar su monologo. Incluso se sacudió los hombros, como si se sacara un peso de encima. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, con ojos muy abiertos. El había desnudado su alma, la había arropado y la había dejado totalmente vulnerable. Y no sabía que decir, maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía si decir algo. Se sentía más Marinette q Ladybug ahora. Temía echar todo a perder, él había puesto su alma y vida en la palma de su mano, y ella no quería arruinar el momento ni decir algo inapropiado. Después de todo, el sabía muy bien lo q ella sentía. Nunca había imaginado tanto dolor en su vida, lo había juzgado terriblemente mal, y se sentía una persona horrible. Había salvado a todo parís más veces de q las q recordaba, y no fue capaz de mirar en serio a su compañero, salvarlo de ese dolor en el que parecía sumergirse cada día. Obviamente q entendía ahora su forma de ser. Sus coqueteos, su liviandad… de repente, todo parecía tan claro. Era como si la ceguedad de tanto tiempo se hubiera esfumado en un segundo, como si supiera todos los secretos del universo. Era raro, pero así lo sentía. Era como sentirse uno con el universo… lo único que existía, en ese momento, era ella y su gatito. Suyo? Si, enteramente suyo. Como si fuera una preciada joya que ella no había sabido valorar, pero tenía ahora la oportunidad de enmendar ese error. Y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Sabía exactamente qué hacer. Y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, como si en un abrazo pudiera junar todos sus pedazos rotos. Como si en ese contacto pudiera decirlo todo lo que lo amaba. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que si, lo amaba, y no podía imaginarse vivir sin él.


End file.
